


the taste of your lips drives me mad

by barakitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakitten/pseuds/barakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall moans at him.<br/>Moans.</p><p>And he just needs more of that rough, amazing sound.<br/>Even if it means fucking him right there on the tour bus couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of your lips drives me mad

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, idk. Feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> KAYONNA I STG SHUT THE FUCK UP OKAY

The two boys were left alone on the tour bus in one of the towns, the rest of the lads opting to go to the mall just two miles away. They were beyond "fucking boredom" at this point, and one can say one of those boys was just a _smidge_ horny. Actually, fuck that, a _whole fucking lot horny_. And to say the other didn't mind was an understatment.

They were watching youtube videos, people like Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Pewdiepie, and so on. And that's when they stumbled across it.

_Jake Bass Pounds It_

Harry, in charge of the mouse, clicks on it before Niall even notices. Of course both of them know who Jake is, almost everyone does. But the thing that startles Niall to look back at the screen - before he was eating crisps - is a loud, gutteral moan.

"What the fuck did you click on ma- oh. _Oh_." His eyes widen slightly, Harry smirking while glancing at the young blonde bloke. He risks a spare glance at Niall's crotch when another manly groan is released from the device on Harry's legs. And he knows he's right before he even sees it - Niall is hard.

Before Harry sees it coming - he was looking at the screen - he's tackled to the couch, the laptop placed on the coffee table, still playing. He wrestles back, flipping them over and biting at Niall's shoulder. Both are panting from the strain, and Harry's leg somehow ends up between Niall's.

Niall moans at him.

_Moans._

The blonde's eyes are squeezed shut, mouth open as he whines. Harry's eyes wander down to where he hadn't noticed he was rocking against the older boy's hard on.

" _Oh_." The syllable is breathy coming from his lips, looking back to Niall's face. He moves his hips, rutting down as the other's face contorts even more.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck, do that again." Niall breathes, bucking his hips up. Harry does as told, biting his lip as he feels Niall against him. A loud moan comes from the speakers of his laptop, both of them looking over to see the antics of Jake Bass and the other man.

"Shit." The blonde shakes his head, chuckling softly. "God, 'm so hard."

"Hmmm, oh really? Would you like something to be done about that?" Harry hums, leaning up and sucking on the skin of Niall's neck. The latter's breath hitches, gripping the exposed skin of Harry's back, where his shirt had ridden up. Niall nods, letting his eyes fall closed. "Want me to fuck you Niall?" The younger whispers into his hair.

"Oh god, yes, yes please." Niall begs, letting the words out without thinking them through. Harry leans up, pulling his loose shirt off while standing off of Niall's lap.

"Off." He gestures to their remaining clothes while he reaches around the corner into his bunk, grabbing his hidden bottle of lube. His pants and boxers are shed by time he hovers over the now-very naked blonde. Sounds of skin-slapping-skin fill the room, Harry leaning over to turn the volume on his laptop down.

"No prep, hurry your fat arse up." Niall mutters, pulling on the back of the younger boys' thighs. Harry rolls his eyes, repositioning the boy's legs so they wrap around Harry's hips. He opens the bottle with a pop and winces when he spills a big drop on Niall's stomach. Spreading it on his hand, the bottle is closed and forgotten as soon as his large hand is wrapped around his cock, managing to get the clear liquid all over his thick 9 inches.

"God, Haz, you're so fucking slow."

"God, Ni, you're so fucking impatient." Harry mocks, wiping his lube-covered hand all over Niall's chest.

"Oh, come on." Niall groans, looking at the mess. Harry shakes his head, lining up the mushroom head of his dick to Niall's smooth-skined entrance. His breath is held in his lungs as he slides in slowly, encouraged by the soft moan coming from the blonde's lips.

"God fuck," Niall breathes out, shutting his eyes as the other bottoms out. His breathing increases as Harry pulls out slowly, pushing back in quickly. "Faster." He begs, pushing his hips down to meet the younger boy's. Harry complies, thrusting faster and harder as he moans.

"Shit, when was the last time you did something, you're so tight." It's not really a question, so Niall just moans in response, running one of his hands down Harry's shoulders and back, the muscles straining from the movements of his body.

"Harry, oh shit, fuck, Harry," The name is groaned out as Harry shallows his thrusts, going even faster and harder. "God, you're so big, you're so good Harry." Harry holds himself up with his hands next to Niall's head, helping to allow him to thrust harder. He groans, tipping his head back and closing his eyes from the sensations.

"Fuck, 'm close. So close Harry." Niall wraps his hand around his own cock, moving his hand in time with the thrusts penetrating him.

"Cum for me Niall, scream for me." Harry whispers, gripping the older's hips tightly.

"Fuck, Harry!" Niall screams, his body shaking as he cums on his developing abs. Harry continues thrusting until he cums also, moaning loudly and stopping his movements.

"Oh, fuck." Harry collapses on top of the blonde, panting into his pale neck. Just then, the two hear the door at the front of the bus swing open.

"Hey bitches! We're home!" Louis screams.

 

"Fuck."


End file.
